Characters in Grand Theft Auto: San Fierro stories
This is a list of characters in the fan fiction game concept Grand Theft Auto: San Fierro Stories. The list is arranged by categories. These categories are Central characters, Major Characters, Minor characters and Strangers. The Steele brothers are featured in the Central charcters section as the game mostly revolves around them. The next important group are the major characters. These characters play an important supportive role in the story line but are not as important as Central characters Most mission giver appear in the Major characters category because of their importance in giving missions. Minor characters are characters that still play a role in the story but not as important one as mission givers or central characters. Strangers are the characters that appear in the stranger side missions. These are considered the least important characters because most of them have little to no influence on the main story. Note: This list is incomplete and more characters will be added as the story is written and more characters appear. Central Characters These are the central characters. These are the characters that appear throughout the story and play a central role to the story. Jack Steele Jack Steele grew up in San Fierro with his two brothers. Greg (26) and Andy (24). Times were tough for the Steele family growing up and the three brothers turned to the streets to help support the family. They began selling drugs at a young age and were soon bringing in more money in a month than their father made in a year. But tragedy struck when Jack was 19 years old. Their father was gunned down at a local convenience store in what appeared to be a planned assassination. Jack fled the state as he was afraid that whoever killed his father would come for him next. both of his brothers volunteered to stay behind and protect their mother. Jack then went to Vice city where he met a powerful but aging crime lord named Tommy Vercetti who needed someone to help maintain his empire. Jack then spent the next 8 years working for Vercetti and his name quickly became know in the Vice city underground. After 8 years Jack believed it was safe to come back to San Fierro and Tommy believed this was a good opportunity to expand some of his operations into San Andreas and instructs Jack to set up operations in San Fierro. This is where the game picks up. Greg Steele Jack's oldest brother, helped Jack rise to the top of the drug game when they were teenagers. After his dad died and Jack went to vice city him and Andy stayed back to look after their mom. Worked as an electrician during this time. Andy Steele The youngest Steele child. Also stayed back when Jack left. It is revealed that he has developed a drug problem in his brothers absence. His drug problem is a major plotline and Jack constantly has to come to his aid and save him from himslef. The Russian mob kidnaps him in order to blackmail Jack into working for them after their drugs are claimed by the police. Major Characters Major characters that feature heavily in the story but are not as important as the central characters. Can still be very important. Ernesto Cortez Known the Steele family since the boys were young. Well known as a local arms dealer in San Fierro. Jerry Han A member of the Wang triad in San Fierro, Gets Jeck and his brothers hooked up with the boss and is seen throughout most of the story as jack works for the Wang Traid. Eric Malley A local criminal who spends most of his time organizing work for other people to do in order to advance his career. Is small time until he steals a large quantity of Cocaine from an Albanian crime family and attempts to sell it. He can be assassinted in his final appearance. Or let free. Steven Wang The head of the Wang triads. Started the gang when he moved to San Fierro from China when he was 20 years old. He changed his first name and then started building the gang into one of the largest gangs in the bay area. He is getting older however and is looking for a replacement to take over the family. Patrick McReary A member of the former McReary crime family that used to operate in Liberty City. He grew fed up with the violence and felt threatened in Liberty City so he left it to live with his Cousin in Ridgemont. But the violence seemed to just follow him to this new location as his cousin is also a criminal and involved with the local Irish mob. Jack meets him right before his brother is killed. He at first distrusts him but eventually finds out he had nothing to do with his brothers death. James McReary ' ' The cousin of Packie McReary. His parents stayed in Ireland when Packie's left. Eventually he made it to the U.S and lived in Liberty City for a while until he moved to Ridgemont. He is the head of the local Irish mob and assists Jack once he reaches Ridgemont. Larry Brookings An F.I.B agent assigned to recover a stolen nuclear launch key from a submarine from Some Albanian criminals who were somehow able to steal it from a submarine docked in Albania. He has tracked them all the way to the port of Ridgemont and gets Jack to help him find the key for the promise of information on who killed his father. Billy Zerth Owner of "Billy's boat repair and supply" in San Fierro. Jack and his gang use a boat supplied by him to make a drop in the bay of stolen Russian drugs. Jack then does a series of Jobs for Billy asissting him with the problem of the Coast Guard's investigation of his involvment with drug smuggling. He flees the city in his last mission and says he is going to sail around the world which is something he has always wanted to do. He is never heard from again after that. Andrei Fedorov As a young man Andrei used the chaos of the collapse of the Soviet Union to take control of organized crime in his hometown and quickly became more powerful. He had to flee the country once the government began to investigate him and spent time going throughout Europe and different cities in the U.S until sttling in San Fierro and starting a night to launder his money through. His mob intended on moving into the drug trade and had a deal in place with Eric to buy his product but when the deal was ambushed by the cops they instead went to other sources and eventually got some drugs. But it was stolen by Jack Steele and after Andreis men tracked down Jack and were able to get him to the club where Andrei began forcing Jack to work for him in order to clear his debt with the mob and to free his brother who was kidnapped by Andreis men. Minor Characters Susan Steele The mother of the Steele Sons. Plays a minor role in the story line. Brian Williams Jack meets Brian through Eric's effort to find the best deal for the drugs. He started out as a small time dope boy and knows the drug system inside and out and also has worked in car thefts. He is a help to Jack throughout the story line and can also be contacted for friend activities after you complete the Eric mission "Street cleaning" After Eric disapeears in "Caught in a vice" Brian talks about how he hasnt heard from him in a while and wonders what happened to him. he is oblivious of the fact that Jack either killed Eric or let him go and knows that he fled the country. Brady Keith A cop who has now gone corrupt to help support his family. He gets connected with the Wang triads and helps them out using his connection to the police force. He is the playable character in the "Police Stories" DLC. Strangers Lyle (Last Name Unknown) A stranger that Jack first meets in Queens and helps him out with "retrieving" soem property froma record store. He later helps him try to get his favorite band on the main stage at a club or kills him for the club owner. He later kills himself by jumping off the Gant bridge even if Jack persuaded the manager of the club in the second encounter and kept him alive. He is a self proclaimed "Hipster" who is mentally unstable and believes that no one will understand his ways. Hashbury Hobo (Real Name Unknown) A Hobo that is first met while trying to spread his message supporting the Epsilon cult on the street of Hashbury. He is possibly and old hippie and is of medium build with a ratty and torn brown jacket. He carries a large brown bag everywhere he goes and has a medium sized white beard. He is last seen in Garcia with the Submarine missile launch key that Jack has been searching for. Jack tries to get the key from him but he wanders out into the street and is hit and killed by a car. He drops the key into a storm drain never to be seen again. Carmen Rodriguez A prostitute Jack meets in Little Vinewood at a bus stop. She was badly beaten and robbed. Jack takes her and her friend Monica to a homeless shelter but their pimp ends up finding them. He later finds her digging through the trash in Ocean Flats. He then kills her pimp for his treatment of women. She has a bio on the police database that gives us the information about her. Jesus Boroda Jack tracks down Jesus through the police computer to find out if he tipped off the cops about the drug deal. But he claims he is a changed man and would have no reason to talk to the police. If Jack spares his life he can be found later in the game and asks Jack to retrieve his drugs out of the strip club for him. His second encounter is different depending on if Jack gets his drugs for him or not.